


For the first 6000 years together: An Aziraphale and Crowley playlist

by stumblingoverchaos



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblingoverchaos/pseuds/stumblingoverchaos
Summary: An Aziraphale and Crowley playlist that I've been not finishing for a couple of months.





	For the first 6000 years together: An Aziraphale and Crowley playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Belated happy birthday, drawlight!
> 
> You can actually listen to this [playlist on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLtIfV9srvlTFZfUurEre7cy2FqncpMbSH). Unfortunately, the Shearwater cover of "Absolute Beginners" isn't on YouTube that I could find (if you find it there, please let me know!), but you can [listen to it on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/shearwaterband/absolute-beginners). I also had to substitute for The Last Names cover of "A Rainy Night in Soho", but I might actually like the substitution better anyway.

Cloud Cult - Through the Ages  
Fink - Pilgrim  
Dishwalla - Angels or Devils (acoustic)  
Smoke Fairies - Devil in my Mind  
Leonard Cohen - If It Be Your Will  
Aurora - God is a Woman (Ariana Grande cover)  
Eef Barzelay/Clem Snide - The Ballad of God's Love  
The Red Paintings - Injecting Chemicals into the Eyes of God  
Shearwater - Hurts Like Heaven (Coldplay cover)  
Bastille - Locked Out of Heaven (Bruno Mars cover)  
Florence + the Machine - All This and Heaven Too  
The Chrysler - Second Coming  
The Red Paintings - Bottomless Pit  
Emily Haines and the Soft Skeleton - Our Hell  
Shearwater - Backchannels  
The Red Paintings - Walls  
Ben Weaver - Wings As Knives  
Florence + the Machine - Shake It Out  
Bodies of Water - We Are Co-Existors  
Sean Wheeler & Zander Schloss - Catch Me If I Fall  
The Mountain Goats - Ezekiel 7 And The Permanent Efficacy Of Grace  
Matt Berninger & Andrew Bird - A Lyke Wake Dirge  
Clogs (ft Matt Berninger) - Last Song  
Leonard Cohen - Treaty  
The Call - I Still Believe (Great Design)  
Crooked Fingers - Your Apocalypse  
St. Vincent - The Apocalypse Song  
Broken Records - Until The Earth Begins To Part  
Matt Alber - End Of The World  
Shearwater - Castaways  
Florence + the Machine - Spectrum  
Mumford & Sons - England (The National cover)  
The Last Names - Rainy Night in Soho (The Pogues)  
Nick Drake - Mayfair  
Andrew Bird & Matt Berninger - Perfect Day (Lou Reed cover)  
The Bird & The Bee with Matt Berninger - All Our Endless Love  
Shearwater - Absolute Beginners (David Bowie)


End file.
